


Another Special Storytume

by P4racosmon4ut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P4racosmon4ut/pseuds/P4racosmon4ut
Summary: Another chapter about a nepiophile and a special storybook
Kudos: 1





	Another Special Storytume

It had been a few weeks since Jason read the book that he bought  
from old man Nat at the Curiosity Shoppe to his two favorite ladies.  
He knew intuitively that abusing such a gift was apt to have undesired  
affects. Just as Nat had told him Jen occasionally asked about "Lily  
Does Just Fine." When he headed up to Ariana's room to read her her  
bedtime story his dear wife would ask. "Are you reading "Lily Does  
Just Fine"?" 

Clearly she was disappointed when he replied. "Not tonight momma  
bear." 

He knew it was best saved for rare occasions. 

A few days later, a promising occasion presented itself. One of  
Ariana's play date babies was having her two year birthday party.  
Since her mom had a small apartment, Jen suggested to her mom that  
she could host it at their house. The circle of friends was mutual and  
their house was close to everyone. Carol, the birthday girl's mother  
agreed. 

They made the arrangements. 

Four other babies - two to be brought by their family's nannies,  
and two brought by their moms. Three precious girls and a boy. Jason  
was already running lusty scenarios in his mind. He was so happy he  
waited until a promising opportunity presented its self. This was  
almost too much. He would definitely have to be on the ball to pull  
it off. He had to keep in mind what he learned so far. While the  
cadence and rhythm of the book entranced infants and babies, only  
the adults were open for suggestion. The babies just became oblivious.  
None, so far as he knew, could or would speak. So far, he had no  
indication from his wife that she recalled any of the events she  
participated in with Ariana, Papa, and herself. 

Invites were made, supplies bought, and decorations put up. 

The following day, the guests started arriving. 

Carol and her birthday girl arrived first, in order to greet the  
guests. Nanny Stella arrived next with her two and a half yr old charge Jon. Stella  
was about twenty two, half Mexican and half White. Then, Mommy Jane  
and her one and a half year old Kellie arrived. Jane was one year  
younger then Jen - red headed and ample in bust and rear. Kellie was  
blonde with sparkling blue eyes. She was big for her age. 

Finally, Nanny Amber and her two year old charge Samantha arrived. Amber  
was 30ish, English, and very toned and modestly proportioned. Samantha  
was brunette and the thinest of the babies. 

Five little ones counting Ariana, and six adults counting himself. 

Jason excused himself - making up a project he needed to attend to.  
That would allow them time to settle in. After about a half hour spent  
laying out his plans in his head, he went back to the party. The babies  
had been set in the entertainment room with toys and a children's program  
on the large screen TV. 

A few of them watched and giggled at the antics of the characters.  
The other three played with blocks and a large stuffed alligator. The  
mother's and nannies gathered around the dining room in view of the  
toddlers chatting about nothing in particular. 

Jay mixed himself a light rum and Coke. They had yet to serve cake  
and have the birthday girl Ellen open her presents. 

He sat with the adults. 

"So how's the festivities? Everything looks laid back." He glanced  
over toward the well behaved toddlers. 

"Definitely all's quiet on the western front papa bear." Jen said. 

The other ladies all agreed. 

"I have a suggestion. I'm sure Jen would agree as well. I have a  
terrific story that Ariana enjoys so much. I could be convinced to read  
it for everyone. How's that sound?" 

Jen spoke out enthusiastically. 

"Oh yes indeed. It's such a good book. 'Lilly Does Just Fine'." 

The others collectively shrugged or said why not - right after cake  
and ice cream. 

They had been getting ready to set about serving the cake and ice  
cream then doing presents. It didn't take long getting the little ones  
served, fed, and cleaned up after. It was Jen that suggested they call  
home and arrange for a later return time. While they served and fed the  
little gang of tots, Jay went and got the book. 

Ellen opened her presents - giggling and cooing at all the neat toys.  
Her mom got her to pronounce a little "thank you" after each one was  
opened. All the mothers and adults checked or changed their baby's diaper  
or charge. He thought to himself how helpful that was going to be. 

They all gathered around him in the entertainment room. 

"'Lily Does Just Fine'" He began.

He began by showing the introduction illustrations to the toddlers. 

Then he began to read. 

At first the babies figgeted and their guardian worked at keeping  
them still and attentive. Half way through the story, everyone sat still.  
They got cheery when the story had a high point, or slightly frumpy when  
there was a low point. 

As he closed in on the end, they all had the familiar glazed eyes and  
emotionless faces. 

He finished. 

They were now open to his suggestion. 

"Jen and Amber, how about the two of you secure the blinds and assure  
that all the doors are locked." Jason began.

The two of them set about doing as told to do. Something so simple.  
How could they say no? 

"Everyone relax. We're going to have some fun today. Everything is  
natural, and you need not be ashamed at all." Jason continued.

Jen and Amber finished their task. 

He had about an hour and a half to indulge in what promised to be an  
unforgettable experience - well unforgettable to HIM he chuckled to himself. 

"First, let's all get aquainted. I'm curious regarding which ladies who  
are here will confess to having been sexually intimate with their child or  
charge? Just raise your hand if you've been sexual at all. You can share  
your secret here." 

He held his breath in anticipation. 

Nanny Amber raised her hand. 

Then Mother Jane raised her hand. 

"Excellent Amber, and Jane. Just respond to my next questions by nodding  
yes or no. Do you sexually explore your charge or baby alone?" 

Jane nodded yes. 

Amber shook her head no. 

"Amber, does Samantha's father engage in sexual activity with his daughter  
and you? Just nod yes or no please." 

She nodded yes. 

It was so nice of him to ask her such questions. She couldn't help but  
reply honestly. 

"Amber and Jane, you two are wonderful. It would be so special if the two  
of you demonstrated to the other guests how you adore your little one sexually.  
Go ahead don't feel embarrassed at all. As a matter of fact how about if we all  
just get naked and undress those cute little babies. Put all the clothes neatly  
on the table. Amber and Jane, just undress before you get intimate with Kellie  
and Samantha." 

He got naked himself - watching the moms and nannies first strip their  
toddlers and then themselves - folding each item of clothing neatly and setting  
it as suggested on the table. It was so simple to make Jason happy they thought.  
Surely they were doing just fine. 

Everyone stood naked. The children sat up or laid on their backs or bellies. 

Stella and Amber were quite the vision he admitted. 

"Amber and Jane, please return to demonstrating how you adore your darlings  
for the entertainment of the other guests. This is all so natural and normal.  
Ladies, the babies all want you to explore and be intimate with them." 

Jane and nanny Amber both set their baby to their breast. Each of the lil'  
ones sucked at them hungrily. 

Amber began rubbing her pussy. She placed Sam's little hand to her other  
breast and held it there as the baby girl clenched and opened her hand. 

Just as Jason suggested, the other moms and nannies mimicked the two  
experienced adults. It was so nice to be able to please Jason, and pleasure  
the babies as well. They secretly imagined that it would be arousing for them  
as well. 

"Of course you are so stimulated now. You're making the babies feel so  
special and adored."

Jane removed little Kellie from her breast and laid her down on the couch.  
She began sucking her toes into her mouth. 

Once she noticed, Amber began doing the same. 

The others followed suit. 

Jane began fingering her daughter's baby slit. 

"Go ahead ladies, Jane is doing great. See how natural she is. Just do as  
she does for a while. We have plenty of time to spend together."

Each female was fingering her child. 

Baby Jon was being stroked off. 

"I'm going to roam about and taste and feel your little darlings. No  
worries, I'll treat them so precious. Just allow me to reach them, you don't  
even have to stop being intimate with them." Jason soothed in a calm voice.

He went up to little Ellen (the birthday girl) first. He fondled her rear  
end. Her mom had placed her on the couch between Jon and Sam. He then  
suggested that Carol step aside and that she take some time to eat out Jen. 

"Jen, wouldn't it be great to have your friend lick your cunt? She can't  
wait to please you." 

Jason gave the birthday girl a sloppy wet kiss. He stuck his tongue into  
her little toddler mouth - so moist, slobbering, and inviting. He knew exactly  
what her little mouth needed. He turned the birthday baby around and rubbed  
his sack over her drooling mouth, then set his tip to her lips. 

Her mouth opened easily and received his manhood - so warm and slimy. 

She unintentionally sucked at him as she breathed. He worked his member  
side to side in her baby mouth - letting it in just far enough to not choke  
her. 

Jay massaged Ellen's little choocie. With a few wiggles and thrusts, he  
felt his nuts pull up. 

He edged himself for the time being he said to himself. 

Jane had begun licking Kellie's little baby quim. The others went along  
with her example - such a fun game of monkey see monkey do they thought. They  
were so anxious to satisfy Jason. He made it so clear what they were to do,  
it was so easy to comply. 

He roamed about some more. 

He fondled the moms and nannies as he passed by them. 

He came to Jane and Kellie. 

"You're an amazing woman Jane. You're clearly very aroused by adoring your  
little darling. Why not guide her mouth on my dick while you lick my balls and  
asshole from behind." 

She adjusted her child and herself. 

Just as requested, she guided Kellie to Jay's engorged, throbbing prick. 

Mom slurped, sucked, and fondled his ball sack. 

Once again, he was experiencing a warm slobbering mouth on his cock. 

Jane licked his rectum like a porn actress! 

Once again, he edged himself when on the brink of shooting his wad. 

He inspected baby Kellie's lil cunny. 

She was so adorable and such an enticing peach. He parted her lips, then  
dabbed his tongue into her. He slipped his pinky into her rear chute. This  
got his tool tingling and throbbing. 

He looked over to Jen and Carol. 

Carol was feasting on Jen's pussy. Jen was still munching on Ariana's  
slit. 

"Go ahead Jane, feel free to continue expressing your desires with your  
precious, sexy daughter." He said casually. 

She set her daughter on the floor and laid side ways with the precious  
toddler level with her hips. She set the little one's hand against her vagina. 

In sync with her actions, the others did this as well. 

Momma Jane pressed against her offspring's clenching hand. It sank into  
her slick hole. 

The others set themselves and the babies just right, and shortly had their  
baby's arm inserted into them. 

Jason wandered among them and remembered Nanny Amber mentioning that Sam's  
father was involved with his two year old. 

He suggested Amber take a break from riding Sam's little arm and go suck  
on baby Jon's little penis. 

He anxiously inspected Sam's box. 

His heart skipped a beat as he gazed into her spread snatch... 

She was violated! 

She clearly had been fucked by her father's cock. 

This was very promising indeed. 

"Okey ladies. How about changing babies? Just rotate with the nearest friend.  
Jen come here please. If you'd be so kind, please guide baby Sam's face to your  
snatch and rub against her. Everyone else, once you've got a baby, just lick their  
little genitals and rectums. Make them nice and wet. Feel free to masturbate  
yourself." 

Then he had a wicked idea. 

"Ladies, you'll notice that it's been a while since you've peed. You have to  
go. You're not ready just yet, but you feel the urge to go coming on." 

He returned his attention to the prized guest - Samantha. 

He was steel hard by now! 

He put a gob of spit on his hand and slathered himself and the toddlers slit,  
then pressed his dick to her opening. 

His wife rode the wee one's face. 

He pushed into Samantha...

Heaven embraced his nepiophile penis - so tight, his head plus an inch was  
buried in the toddler.

He began humping in and out. 

He needed visual stimulation. 

"Ladies, it's unbearable now the need to pee. You can't possibly make it to the  
bathroom. That's okay. There's no shame in going now right here. Actually, you can  
just wet your baby! Bathe them in your warm liquid. Go ahead. Just straddle them  
and pee all over their pretty little hair and faces. The floor is tiles so there's  
no need to worry at all." 

He watched each woman urgently position the baby they had just been exploring  
between their legs and then letting loose their stream of urine. 

His wife let loose all over Samantha's cute little face. 

A few thrusts later, and he came like crazy into the toddler's tight as fuck  
pussy!

"Great ladies! You're all relieved. Go ahead and lick your nearest friend's cunt  
dry. Mamma, suck the cum out of baby Samantha's little cunny." 

Since it was getting close to time for them to be getting ready to go home, he  
set them about cleaning the room, then had them get dressed and dress their babies. 

He got them back into position and announced that the story was over. 

"What do you think everyone? Isn't that a fun story? I hope you enjoyed it as  
much as I enjoyed reading it for you. Well it looks like it's time to start getting  
ready to go home. Happy Birthday Carol. We enjoyed hosting you all. We look forward  
to hosting future birthday parties. 

The whole time they got ready they chatted about how wonderful the story had  
been. They all agreed that they couldn't wait to hear it again. Jane even suggested  
that she would get Jason invited to her girls daycare center to read it for the  
children. 

"Sure Jane, I'd enjoy that. Just let me know when you can arrange it.

The End...for now!


End file.
